


let's get married

by T_5Seconds



Series: Worst Sunday Of My Life, But At Least I Met You [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: I wanted to write the wedding. This is post the rest of the series.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Loki
Series: Worst Sunday Of My Life, But At Least I Met You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	let's get married

"Alright. So. Leia is Loki. Can I get a show of hands? Who already knew that?"

May, Daisy, FitzSimmons, Clint and Natasha raise their hands. Steve's pretty sure Coulson and Loki would've raised their hands too, but they've been missing since last night.

He's not sure how to feel about that. About... any of this. He's known Leia for over a year-albeit not very well-and she'd never seemed murderous.

Loki, on the other hand... well, the only character traits Steve knows about him is "murderous."

Murderous, and, apparently, a romantic.

Coulson walks in, hand in hand with Loki, grinning like it's the best day of his life.

"Where have you two been?"

"We got engaged."

Bruce spits his coffee all over Thor, who doesn't even react. He's too busy gawking.

Clint passes Natasha a twenty.

"Whoa, now, Agent. You can't do that. He's a war criminal, we're gonna have to take him in, and unless you want to get disappeared, you really shouldn't be marrying him."

Coulson raises an eyebrow at Stark.

"Well, you're definitely not invited to the wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding, I'm going to arrest you."

"I'd like to watch you try."

"...Are you threatening me, Agent?"

Coulson just smiles. It's unnerving.

\---

Fury arrives nearly six hours later and finds Stark drooling into the carpet. He got a little too close to Loki and Phil tased him.

He doesn't even attempt to arrest either of them. (Good.)

\---

It's a fairly quiet affair- and not entirely a legal one. Loki _did_ try to take over the world.

May gets to be Maid of Honour. Natasha is Best Man. Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons are the bridesmaids.

Clint is the Flower Boy.

Other guests include: Barnes, Rogers, Banner, Valkyrie, Maria Hill and Fury.

(Well, Fury turned down the invitation, but he is still here.)

Phil's wearing a white suit and Loki's in a black dress. The rings are simple, just gold bands.

There's dancing, and laughter, and it's really not that different from a normal wedding, but it's probably the best day Phil's ever had.

Later, so late that it's early, Phil puts his favorite wedding picture on their nightstand.

It's the two of them kissing while holding hands, the rings reflecting the sunlight.

"Hey, Loki... remember when we first met?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Fair enough. It's just... I never would've imagined we'd end up here."

"Neither would I."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Phil turns off the lights with a flick of his hands and settles into bed.

It's Monday tomorrow, and the rest of their lives after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff... want some fluff? No? Too bad. Here's fluff.


End file.
